murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Yun
General Name: '''Claire Yun '''Date of Birth: '''April 28th, 1992 '''Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''Human ' '''Background: '''Claire Yun is a genius student who was orphaned at an early age, and was adopted into an American family living in a suburb of Isenmota. She first appears in ''Murmur of the First's Shadow, in Chapter Two: Prodigy. She is of unknown Asian descent, and is the second profile character of Murmur's prologue series. Abilities and Powers Claire is exceptionally and uncannily intelligent, scoring nearly perfect on any test she is given, without studying or even preparing. Her adaptive mind tends to generate two simultaneous thoughts that occasionally differ in opinion, personality, and emotion. In this sense, Claire is sometimes actively bipolar, and may technically suffer from a multitude of personality disorders, however her broad and sweeping sense of analysis is what allows her to achieve such high scores in the first place. Although it remains shrouded in mystery, Claire herself believes that she can sometimes pull answers from somewhere outside of herself, and that her uncanny extra sense allows her to find solutions, even if she doesn't personally posses the knowledge herself. This extra sense also allows her to shift focus between a number of tasks at a high pace and frequency. When in combat, she can simultaneously focus on her own movements, while processing the movements of her opponents. Even when she can no longer physically sense something, in the most potent of situations, Claire can subconsciously acquire knowledge of information through her other sense. Appearance and Personality Claire Yun is described as a fairly beautiful Asian girl, with long black hair, often tied up in a ponytail suited for sports or physical activities. While definitely smart and talented, Claire struggles socially, finding it difficult to connect with many of her peers, and living in an unloving home with uncaring parents. She views her sharp mind as a curse, and has somewhat of a bad attitude towards the world and society in general. Feeling estranged from her homeland, Claire yearns to find a place where she belongs. History Claire Yun was born somewhere in East Asia, by two unknown parents, who were allegedly murdered shortly after her birth. By the words of her foster father, Daryl Obeane, she is Chinese, though Claire herself holds some reservation for other possibilities and proclaims herself as a mixed Asian. She grew up in the suburbs of Isenmota, in Minnesota, developing as an unprecedented genius who garnered serious attention for her uncanny intellect and test scores. This unforeseen development created a rift between her and her adopted family. Murmur of the First's Shadow During her tumultuous sophomore year of high school, Claire, and another student named Danel Savre, were interviewed by a strange man named Damien Vela, who claimed to work for a building rental company known as the Naera Corporation. Despite never connecting personally with any of the executives at Naera, Claire had supposedly garnered the attention of its CEO. A few weeks after the peculiar interview, Claire's father, Daryl Obeane, tries to give her away to a neurologist who went by the name Doctor Thompson. During a brief altercation, Claire stabs her foster father, and steals his car to escape from the potential threat the doctor poses, and while contemplating where to go, she decides to trust her intuition and heads to Naera Corporation with the hopes of gaining some legal armor. Claire soon finds out from Damien Vela that she has been effectively kidnapped by Naera, and no longer exists in the real world. Instead of being a simple rental company, it becomes apparent that there is something unnatural about the entire organization.